Kill Me Save Me
by DarthAnimus
Summary: A Request - The missing scene from the between of the episodes Past 1 and 2. What happened when Sideswipe found Hot Shot injured?
1. Kill Me Save Me

Author's Notes: This story is actually a request from Kaekokat. She asked me to write the scene between episodes Past 1 and Past 2. I hope this is to your liking, Kaeko!

**Kill Me Save Me**

Sideswipe groaned in pain as he forced himself to get up from the ground. His whole frame was battered and sore but he knew he had to get out of there. Hot Shot was probably getting worried. Plus, he had no idea where that Decepticon was for it was certain that it had been a Decepticon that had rammed him off the road.

The was when he heard the gunshot.

The sound ripped through the air, slicing it in two. It also seemed to do the same to Sideswipe's spark because somehow he knew that it was either Hot Shot or the Decepticon behind it. And Sideswipe felt his oil turn cold at the thought of Hot Shot being the one injured.

Climbing back to the roead proved to be a much more difficult task than falling off of it. This hill was extremely steep and it was difficult to find suitable rocks and formations to grab.

When Sideswipe finally made it back to the road he almost collapsed from exhaustion. But the sight that the greeted him ontop gave him more strenght. Strenght of intense fear.

Hot Shot was lying on his back on the concrete, staring off to space. Sideswipe hurried his way to the yellow bot and fell to his knees.

"Hot Shot?" he called. "Hot Shot's are you ok?"

When Hot Shot didn't reply Sideswipe realized that the injury was serious. There seemed to be only one wound, though. But it was on Hot Shot's chest plate. If the energy from the blast had reached the spark Hot Shot might die. Fortunately the other seemed to be in shock, not dying.

"Hot Shot", Sideswipe tried once more but again in vain. Bright blue optics still stared at nothing at all, completely empty. Ever so carefully the blue bot brushed a pale cheek with his fingertips. The face remained lifeless.

Sideswipe's throat became tight as he observed the emotionless face. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and think rationally. He needed to calm down and figure out what he would do next. He should not let himself get distracted by the fact that Hot Shot was like this mostly because of him. Completely because of him.

"Wheeljack..." Sideswipe's head snapped up at the silent whisper. He turned to look at Hot Shot to see them grow dim.

"Wheeljack?" Sideswipe muttered to himself. Was that the Decepticon's name? Why was Hot Shot calling for the Decepticon.

"I'm... sorry", Hot Shot breathed out quietly. "Truly am... Wheeljack..."

Sideswipe grabbed Hot Shot from around his vaist and hauled the yellow transformer to his feet. That done he crouched down and let the slightly taller bot fall on his shoulders. The only way to get Hot Shot out of there was to carry him.

"Sideswipe..."

Sideswipe turned his head, thinking that Hot Shot had woken up. When he noticed that the face hanging upside down on his right side was as emotionless as two inutes ago he let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, I know", he spoke to more himself than his burden. "This is all my fault."

"Wheeljack... hurt... Sideswipe..."

Sideswipe forced back a sob as he listened to his new friend babble almost incoherrently. Carefully he began to walk towards the Autobot base. Every now and then Hot Shot would breath out a name, either Wheeljack's or Sideswipe's. And Sideswipe had no idea how he should feel about that.

When Sideswipe finally made it back to the base he could not have been more relieved. He was ready to collapse under the combined weight of the throb of his injuries, the bot he was carrying and his own doubts.

Apparently everyone had guessed that something had gone wrong since as soon as he entered the underground base he was greeted by the worried gazes of the human children as transformer steps echoed down the hall.

The first one to get to them was Optimus. He picked Hot Shot from Sideswipe, cradling the yellow frame against his chest plate. Sideswipe did not question the tender gesture, only collapsed on the floor. He could finally rest.

"Sideswipe!" Blurr's voice came through the haze that had taken over his senses. He felt his own frame being picked up and he managed to choke out: "A Decepticon. I fell, Hot Shot shot. All my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous", Blurr muttered softly, so softly that Sideswipe was sure he imagined it. "What ever happened it was definitely not your fault. This is a war, things happen." There was a pause before the voice continued: "You're going to be alright. You only have a bunch of scratches and dents."

Sideswipe did not care anymore if he was only imagining Blurr's kind words and caring tone. He smiled brightly through the fog that surrounded only him. Then he lost conciousness.

_**The End**_


	2. Hurt Me Heal Me

Author's Notes: I wasn't actually planning on anything more than just a simple one shot but this thing just kept growing. I hope this doesn't seem forced or anything, even though it isn't as good as the first one.

**Hurt Me Heal Me**

"How is he, Red Alert?" Sideswipe whirled around when he heard the question he was wondering being asked by someone else. Sideswipe was not all that surprised to see that the one speaking had been Optimus Prime, not after the care he had seen the commander direct on the still off-line bot.

The mechanic did not answer at first, he seemed to be too busy eyeing the monitor. Sideswipe jumped up and down to peek over his shoulder but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing. He turned his light blue optics to Blurr who standing right by his side.

"Don't strain yourself", the mercenary said quietly. "You're still not fully energized."

Sideswipe simply nodded before turning back to Red Alert. Optimus had by now moved to stand next to the medic. He was waiting for Red Alert to finish analyzing the data.

It was not right. Hot Shot should not have been hurt like this, not because of something Sideswipe did. Quilt gnawed at the small bot's mind as he convinced himself that he should be the one resting on the recharge bed off-line, not the kind bot he had grown to care for in such a short while.

"He's been short from a short distance", Red Alert concluded finally. "But the shot is way off from his spark."

"So someone just wanted to hurt Hot Shot, not kill him?" Sideswipe piped out. He could not understand. The decepticon had clearly been trying to destroy Sideswipe when he rammed into him. Why would such a violent bot let Hot Shot live.

"Sadistic little piece scrap, huh?" Blurr's voice cut in. This earned him scolding looks from both Red Alert and Optimus. Sideswipe only looked surprised. He would have even blinked a couple of times if his optics had such a function.

"You should really watch your speech, Blurr", Optimus said carefully. A small smirk appeared on Red Alert's face as the medic added: "There are children present."

Sideswipe knew he should have been insulted, since he was the only one of the four concious bots in the room who the remark could have referred to but he was too distracted byt the way the two oldest transformers acted.

"I really don't think this is a time to be joking", Sideswipe said timidly. "I mean, Hot Shot's hurt really bad."

"Hot Shot is fine", Optimus said, a clear smile in his voice. "His systems are completely operational."

"Really?" Sideswipe asked in relief and made his way to the computer. The statistics shown on the screen said nothing to him but apparently both Optimus and Red Alert could read them. The small bot finally said: "Okay."

"Come on, now", Blurr said while coming up from Sideswipe. He placed his hands on the smaller bot's shoulders and started steering him out of the room.

"But I want to stay with Hot Shot!" Sideswipe argued. He did not want to leave the yellow bot all alone, even Red Alert and Optimus were leaving the room. Hot Shot should not have to wake up alone, this was what Sideswipe thought.

"He's going to be out of it for a long time", Blurr assured Sideswipe. "He's going to be here after you take a small nap."

"I'm not a child-bot!" Sideswipe argued. "I don't need to take any naps. I-AAGH!" Sideswipe was cut off mid-rant by Blurr sweeping him up into his arms and then throwing his over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Sideswipe protested, hitting the mercenary's back with his fist. "Put me down!"

Blurr did not seem affected by Sideswipe's punch. The whole way to his room Sideswipe kept assuring himself that this was because he really was tired, not because there was that great difference between their strenght.

And the whole way down the base corridors Sideswipe could not help but be glad for Blurr's caring. He just wished someone would look after Hot Shot like that aswell.

_**The End**_

Ending Notes: Bleh, I still have some things I'd like to add to this, so expect atleast one more installment.


	3. Lose Me Find Me

**Lose Me Find Me**

Sideswipe eyed both Blurr and Optimus for their reactions to the news.

"Hot Shot...ran away?" Optimus questioned incredulously. "In his condition?"

"Doesn't really surprise me that much", Blurr commented dryly. Both Sideswipe and Optimus shot him a glance, Optimus' own was a pensieve and Sideswipe's an angry one.

"We have to go after him!" Sideswipe snapped. "He's injured and he's bound to get hurt even more if he runs into any more decepticons."

"Of course", Blurr said calmly. "But we have no idea where he went."

"Actually..." Optimus started suddenly. "I have an idea..."

&&&&&&&

Sideswipe drowe as fast as he could. He had to get to Hot Shot before that decepticon could hurt him again. And this time the yellow bot might not be as lucky as last time. This time Hot Shot might actually die.

If Sideswipe had been in his robot form he would have shaken his head to get rid of that thought. But since he was currently a sports car he only sped up some more. Was it possible for a transformer to have a panic attack? And if it was, could one die from it?

And to make matters worse, Optimus' idea went only as far as the east road. Hot Shot loved to race on it since it was pretty much abandoned. But there had been no sign of a yellow car yet and Sideswipe was starting to lose the last bit of mental clarity he had left.

Then he noticed the flyer high up in the air. For some reason he just knew it could not possibly be one pilotted by humans.

"Is that a decepticon?" he muttered to himself. This was just the clue he had been hoping for. He quickly sped to the direction the deception seemed to be observing from high in the air.

Soon an old, abandoned factory came to Sideswipe's vision. And there, right next to it was Hot Shot with a decepticon that had the exact same colors on his armor than the car from before. That was when he noticed the position the two transformers were in.

Hot Shot and the decepticon were standing face to face, and the decepticon had a gun out. The gun was pointing at the middle of Hot Shot's chest plate and Hot Shot's hand had closed around the weapon, keeping it in place.

'No!' Sideswipe thought desperately. 'Hot Shot isn't suicidal. I must have seen wrong.' With that thought he called out.

Both bots turned their attention to Sideswipe's nearing figure and a brilliant smile appeared on Hot Shot's face. Perhaps the helpless and lost look from moments ago had been only Sideswipe's mind playing tricks on him. The yellow bot was happy to see him, so there was no way he had come here to die. Right?

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Yup, you read correct. It actually says that this is going to continue. I just can't seem to be able to finish this just yet. There is still too much that I want to do with this.


	4. Burn Me Spare Me

**Burn Me Spare Me**

Sideswipe woke up feeling hot, like he was sitting in the middle of an open fire. As his optics flashed on he was met by the sight of orange flames eating at the factory around him. Fear caught his spark in a pincer grip and his head snapped up at the dark decepticon that had knocked him unconcious.

"You're finally awake", Sideswipe's optics came to rest on the black decepticon's face and his smug smirk as he spoke once more: "Do you realize that your friend Hot Shot isn't going to come to your aid?"

"Monster!" Sideswipe hissed, struggling against his binds.

"So you don't believe me... Fine, then go ahead and start calling him to your rescue. He's going to abandon you just like he did to me."

Sideswipe gritted his teeth together at the other's words as he argued: "No way! You're wrong!"

Laughter. It had a satisfied and insane undertone to it that sent shivers down Sideswipe's spine. Then the decepticon snapped at him: "What ever. You're on your own. I'll just leave you here to enjoy the view. After all, you're going to have the best sight of me destroying Hot Shot."

Sideswipe gasped. He did not want Hot Shot to get in mortal danger because of him but he was also certain that the yellow bot would come. He had come last time on that road, Hot Shot was a hero at heart.

"Now I have some things to attend to." With that the decepticon turned around and walked off.

"No, come back coward!" Sideswipe yelled after the black bot. "This is unfair! Don't do this! Don't leave me!" He knew himself that the last part had been just pathetic, but he really did not like to be bounded.

As expected the decepticon did not turn around or stop, he just walked off and left Sideswipe to tend to himself.

'Please, Hot Shot...' Sideswipe thought desperately, lowering his head. 'Don't come. Please don't come...'

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: This time I'm sure, there's going to be one more chapter and then I'm done!


	5. Leave Me Hold Me

**Leave Me Hold Me**

Sideswipe leaned his head against Hot Shot's chest plate as the last sobs racked his abused frame. The yellow bot had really come for him. Hot Shot had saved his life and almost sacrificed his own.

Hot Shot supported him the whole way they walked out of the burning ruins and Sideswipe could not remember ever being so grateful to someone before. What Hot Shot had done was beyond anything he had witnessed or hear Blurr do. Hot Shot was as much of a hero as the mercenary and he did not even realize it. Perhaps Sideswipe should let the other know.

Finally outside the flaming factory Hot Shot collapsed on the sand, bringing Sideswipe with him. Sideswipe almost fell into the other bot's lap when the yellow bot sat down on the ground. Somehow his other hand had ended up on Hot Shot's shoulder and the other around the yellow bot's chest. Hot Shot did not seem to protest in any way to their position so Sideswipe stayed just like that.

"Wheeljack..." Hot Shot spoke quietly. Sideswipe turned his head to look at the other's face, only to see his friend stare into emptiness. Carefully the yellow bot muttered: "I really have lost him, haven't I?"

"No, Hot Shot..." Sideswipe said, leaning his head against Hot Shot's shoulder. "He has lost himself." Sideswipe glanced up to see Hot Shot's optics locked with his own. The yellow bot looked so utterly tortured that Sideswipe hesitated before continuing: "He's insane, Hot Shot. I could tell."

As Hot Shot's hands came around Sideswipe's frame in a comforting gesture the smaller bot felt guilt haunt his mind once more. If he had been more careful he would not have been captured by the whacko decepticon. Once again it was his fault that Hot Shot had been hurt both physically and mentally.

"I'm sorry", Hot Shot said suddenly and for a moment Sideswipe thought he had read his mind. But then the yellow bot continued: "I placed you in terrible danger because of my own selfishness."

Sideswipe was silent for a long moment. Before he could comment on the matter Hot Shot started speaking again: "I really thought for a moment that you would end up like Wheeljack did."

"As a decepticon?" Sideswipe questioned incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"I didn't mean it like that", Hot Shot insisted. "I meant the same as I thought Wheeljack did." The yellow bot squeezed Sideswipe tighter, this time for his own comfort, as he breathed out: "The flames reminded me so much of that day on Cybertron."

Sideswipe had nothing to say to comfort the other bot so he simply let the other hold him. If Hot Shot needed to cling to something real to escape his memories then Sideswipe would gladly be that something.

The screeching of tires brought Sideswipe's attention to a familiar white and blue vehicle. It soon transformed into Blurr.

"Are you two alright?" Blurr asked from the bots on the ground. Sideswipe gave a nod and petted Hot Shot's shoulder in slight comfort. Just the other day he would have jumped into Blurr's arms and glomped him for worrying about him. But now he felt that he was much more needed in Hot Shot's arms. He could torture Blurr more later, all that mattered now what his new brother.

His brother of flames.

_**The End**_

Ending Notes: It's finally over! Huzzah! Woohoo! I did it! All right!


End file.
